


瓷人偶安灼拉的心

by Gokurakutei



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokurakutei/pseuds/Gokurakutei
Summary: 这是一个宅男格朗泰尔，与变成玩偶的ABC男孩们，有关爱与拯救的故事【。





	瓷人偶安灼拉的心

**Author's Note:**

> 伪童话，特别狗血
> 
> 有可能是转世设定
> 
> ABC全员打酱油
> 
> 马撸斯被黑得伸手不见五指！珂赛特被黑得还能看见三根指头！
> 
> 安灼拉我男神苏苏苏苏
> 
> 【弃权声明】他们都是雨果大手的（真希望我能拥有他们……

格朗泰尔本来是个热衷于模型收藏的大学生，换言之，一个宅男。

 

他喜欢用兵人摆出诺曼底登陆的场景，也喜欢高度还原的斯大林手办。但自从他的表妹爱坡妮来他家拜访过一次之后，他在亲戚之间的形象不知怎么就变成了一个“喜欢娃娃的娘娘腔”。特别是爱坡妮，那之后几乎每隔一两个月，她就会同情地寄来她不知在哪里搜集到的种种稀奇玩偶（这让格朗泰尔伤透了脑筋），有时是一只戴着老式黑框圆眼镜的泰迪熊，有时候是一个已经成为指挥官的英俊锡兵，有时是一个看起来神经质的医生的塑料模型（一碰底座就会严厉地命令你洗手），有时是赤着脚的软陶小花匠以及和他连在同一底座上的小盆栽们……

 

当然，我们是在说格朗泰尔“本来是”，也就是说，那已经是在他堕落成一个彻头彻尾的醉鬼之前的事了。至于他堕落的理由，也没什么大不了的，就连他自己也说不出来个一二三。事实上，一个好青年，某天早上醒来，突然发觉心大半已经死了——就像被冰雪女王的碎玻璃给嵌到眼睛里，一下子对世界失去了兴趣，看见什么都觉得是毫无生机和希望的，整个世界包括他自身都是丑恶不堪，生活本身此时对他来说都一钱不值——这在这个时代是常有的事。

 

他甚至不止一次想到了死，这念头对于一个缺乏信念的人来说过于强烈，以至于连他自己都有些害怕起来。所幸就在这时，他恰好摸到了他的红酒瓶。他开始整打整打地灌下去各种啤酒，一箱一箱地订购廉价的红酒，以及尝试种种烈性的调制酒。他开始不再去上课，不再与人交流，甚至不再出门。后来除了他那由各三分之一的对时髦、拿破仑和珂赛特（排名不分先后）的狂热构成的朋友马吕斯，已经没有一个人愿意来拜访他了。

 

这天，当门铃被少见地按响的时候，格朗泰尔正趴在桌边（人们能找到他的地方之一，另一处是房间里任何一块地板上），酒瓶里还剩一大半，所以还算醒着（他的两种状态之一，完全不省人事和醉醺醺）。他勉强站起来，在走到门口之前被房间地板上乱滚的空瓶绊了至少两个跟头。

 

“看来就连狄奥尼索斯本人也要跟我过不去了”他爬起来时嘟囔着这一类废话。当然，他心里其实并没有认真这么想，只是随口说说，就像人睡着时说的梦话一样，没多大含义。他慢吞吞走过去开门，指望着来访者已经不耐烦地离开了。但他一打开门，那位以好脾气著称的快递员冉阿让先生仍然抱着一个大纸箱耐心地等在门口。

 

“啊，早上好。您没事吧？我听见了一阵踢里哐啷的巨响……”冉阿让先生担忧地问道。

“早上好，冉阿让先生，”格朗泰尔回答，“啊，您听见了声响，真是了不起的智慧！您看，假如您当时在那儿，那位可怜人薛定谔一早就能弄明白他那不幸的猫到底出什么事了。之后也再也不会有流浪猫被那个疯子逮到手了，想想那些伤心欲绝的老太太！可是也大概再没有正经人去研究什么量子力学了。现代科学的退步！是的，冉阿让先生，您为了几只猫和闲逛的老太太阻碍了人类文明！不，我并不是在指责您，正相反，您是位圣徒！祝福您！再见！再见了亲爱的先生！”格朗泰尔喋喋不休地签好字，接过那个有点沉的纸箱，最后突如其来地把仍摸不着头脑的快递员冉阿让先生关在门外。

 

但好在冉阿让先生已经差不多习惯了这位不同寻常的顾客了，所以他摇摇头，转身继续愉快地投入进下一项工作里。毕竟生命短暂，他可爱的女儿还需要一条新裙子呢。

 

 

 

格朗泰尔回到屋里，注意到纸箱顶部的封条上，有句用大而友善的字体印的令人摸不着头脑的话：

 

小心大炮！

 

打开纸箱后，里面是一个躺在锯木屑里、用泡沫塑料紧紧包裹住的人偶形状的东西。看来这又是热心的爱坡妮寄来的礼物。格朗泰尔草草拆开它，出现在那里的是一个相较于同类来说略为高大的瓷人偶。

 

这个瓷人偶是一位俊美的青年。他身形修长，穿着用真正的上好丝绸制成的衬衫，袖口被随意地卷起。红坎肩上细致地镶了金色丝绳饰带，黑色长裤笔挺，皮靴锃亮。然而最引人注目的，还是他那张面孔。他有着金线和羊毛织成的耀眼金发，瓷质的雪白皮肤，希腊式的英挺鼻子与一双用教堂彩窗的剩余材料制成的天蓝色玻璃眼睛。他目光坚定，嘴唇紧抿，神情庄重而神圣，仿佛即将参加一次史诗中的战斗。我们可以很容易想象到，烧瓷工匠本人原来是要做一尊太阳神的神像，但碍于市场的冷淡，才在最后一刻不情愿地将本属于他的长袍和桂冠改成了现在这副打扮。

 

当然，格朗泰尔并没有注意到这些。在他朦胧的醉眼看来，那只是一团耀眼得让他脑袋疼的金光。而他马上就把这归结于宿醉造成的幻觉，随手将其摆到小台子上的柜子里，和其他爱坡妮的礼物一起锁到玻璃柜门后面。然后他回到桌子旁边，仅靠着剩下的红酒在五分钟之内就进入到他的另一种生存状态里去了。

 

 

 

格朗泰尔慢慢地下陷在无穷无尽的地板里，同时似乎模模糊糊地听到了上方一种类似于翅膀拍打窗户的声音和愤怒的喊声。

 

陷着陷着，他发现自己正拎着酒瓶子茫然地混在一个游行队伍里，人们挥舞着拳头和枪杆，或欢呼或怒吼。公民们从二楼窗户里探出头来使劲向他们挥手致意，身材臃肿的妇人从阳台垂下用床单缝的三色旗，脏兮兮的流浪儿拍着手跟在队伍附近奔跑。他们头顶上不断被洒下彩色的小纸片。有人笑着亲密地挽着他的肩膀。美丽的姑娘站在路边向队伍挥舞手绢。

 

他意识到这里是另一个巴黎，一个他知道每个酒馆和咖啡馆、每条小巷每条阴沟、每座教堂每颗石子的巴黎。

 

“巴黎。”他喃喃地说。

 

他想举杯为她祝福，却发现酒瓶早就在人群里挤没了，可他一点都不担心。他也知道这一切会很快结束，以一种最终的方式。他更知道他会渗进地板里，干涸在马路上的石子缝之间，烂在骨骸坑里，但他一点都不担心。因为这里是巴黎，这里是他的那座巴黎。

 

他抬起头，看到了那个在队列最前方仿佛纪念碑般伫立着的背影。太阳一样的金，血一样的红。他感到目眩而奇异地心满意足了，胸口疼痛而滚烫，就好像胸前已经被开了几个弹孔，热血正和着黏稠的灵魂喷薄而出——

 

他当然认识他。他怎么可能会不记得。

 

他张口结舌，挤开人群，朝对方跑去——

 

然后他碎掉了。

 

 

 

 

格朗泰尔猛地从坚硬的地板上惊醒，酒精和玻璃碎裂声让他脑袋嗡嗡作响。

 

等等，玻璃？

 

他狼狈地从地板上爬起来，随手抓起一个空瓶举过头作为武器。他谨慎地靠近房间另一侧，才发现碎的并不是窗户，而是那个大展示柜的玻璃门，那上面被敲出一个大洞，还连在框上的玻璃也都裂成了漂亮的蛛网状。他傻愣愣地站在原地，盯着大洞发起了呆，以他刚刚从酩酊大醉里惊醒的混沌头脑并不能理解目前这一事态——他的酒瓶子还举在手里呢。

 

然而他马上就会发现另一件惊人的事情——

 

——一个小人神气活现地从那个破洞里走了出来，仔细看的话，就能发现那正是格朗泰尔刚收到的那个瓷人偶。这个俊美的小人扛着一杆很可能是用红色天鹅绒软垫套剪出来的红旗，刚一出来，就立刻气势汹汹地把那面制作得有些草率的旗杆尖头对准格朗泰尔的鼻子。

 

“格朗泰尔，把瓶子放下。”迷你的青年庄严而警惕地喊道。

 

格朗泰尔手一松，空瓶立刻在他脚边摔得粉碎。

 

“他放下武器了。”迷你的俊美青年回头朝破洞里喊道。

 

“什么？”格朗泰尔茫然地喃喃自语道，并深深怀疑起自己是否还在梦里。

 

“这是革命。这是我们自己起来对自己的解放。难道我们没有自由意志吗？难道我们不是堂堂正正的法国人偶吗？难道我们就没有人权和公民权吗？不！我们不是生来就应该被一辈子关在玻璃柜里供人赏玩的！既然我们活着、有意识，就该做自己的主人！”小小的瓷质青年慷慨激昂地宣讲道（以他的体型和材质来说，他发出的声音可以算是震耳欲聋了），“而即使彼此的力量悬殊如此之大，我们也不会投降。这正是我们的骄傲——就算是失败，在那一刻我们也是自由的！不光只有我们，不管需要什么样的努力、需要花费多少漫长而痛苦的冬天，我们最后一定能解放一切被奴役、被监禁、被压迫的同胞！”

 

“呃……”格朗泰尔张着嘴傻了好一会，最后才出声问道：“……你是谁？”

 

青年将旗杆重重杵在台面上，挺起小小的胸膛郑重地回答道：“我的名字是——”

 

“——阿波罗？”格朗泰尔忍不住接过话茬。

 

“什么？”青年皱起了好看的眉头。

 

“不……我是说，没什么……”

 

青年怀疑地看了看格朗泰尔，叹了口气，重新自我介绍道：

 

“我是安灼拉。”

 

“安灼拉！”格朗泰尔忍不住嚷嚷起来，不知怎么的，这个名字像一道闪电划过他的脑海，使他住不了嘴，当然也有可能是他的酒还没醒。“多么庄重美丽的名字！听起来活像个天使长或者古代半人半神的英雄！不，看看你的黄金的头发！看看你的天空般的蓝眼！分明就是阿波罗本人在跟我说话！而你身上既有神的公正无情，又有他们的悲悯博爱。你戴着荆冠赤脚从街上走过，未曾瞎眼的人都会认出你是他们的弥赛亚、现世的人神，并跪在你脚边求你作以色列的王，因为你父的光辉确实地在从你的脑袋里散发出来。是的，我能看出来。”格朗泰尔好不容易打住。安灼拉已经完全被他的狂热感想震惊了，现在似乎正在认真思索格朗泰尔话语的真假。

 

“说实在的，安灼拉，我光辉的忒弥斯，你为什么会知道我的名字，你一定是在天堂大门前的牌子上看到了罢，上面用金字写着“格朗泰尔与撒旦禁止通行”，或者是你接到的旨意上标明了我是你前来降罪的索多玛城里唯一的不义者，又或者你光凭你那双全知的眼，就读出了我的一切？那这么说来，城里的瞎子哑巴和麻风病人一定还在等你垂怜碰触他们。让我跟你去，请你的信徒不要用石头丢我，因为我愿意光用这双罪恶的手，为向你赎罪而盖起你的神殿——”

 

“不，是大伙告诉我的。”安灼拉此时似乎已经厌倦了思考格朗泰尔的胡言乱语，朝旁边挪了挪让出洞口。

 

格朗泰尔的疑问下一秒就被堵在嘴里。

 

那个戴着老式黑框圆眼镜的泰迪熊从破洞里小心地走出来，紧接着是提着指挥刀的锡兵，然后是动作谨慎的医生，笑眯眯的木雕穷乡绅，神气十足的年轻渔夫玩具，戴着单片眼镜的严肃工匠铜像，最后是软陶做的小花匠，还搬着他的两盆盆栽。

 

“我们之前听见过你的朋友这么叫你。”泰迪熊推了推眼镜，温和地向再一次呆立的格朗泰尔解释道。

 

“那么，格朗泰尔，你是要坚决的反对革命，还是愿意顺应潮流，自觉放弃对我们的压迫？”安灼拉紧接着严肃地高声询问道。

 

“我？”被安灼拉点到名的格朗泰尔又嚷嚷起来，“你的确是正义女神本人在审判我这个可怜的灵魂哩。不，不是坐在天堂门口的老圣彼得，他的光芒不及你的十分之一。我的意思是，是的，我当然高举我的两只手赞同你和你的革命！谁不这么做，谁就是一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。想想看，一个凡人怎么可能拒绝奥林匹斯山上降下的神旨？哪怕那是主神随手劈下的雷电。就好像满身缠满花叶的奥菲莉娅，愿意平静地躺在冰冷的水波里沿河流走。是的，哪怕结果是死——即使是我，也无比畏惧着死，因为死亡是如此冰冷、黑暗与丑恶，比活着更甚——但现在你在这儿了。当太阳就在你面前，谁也不会再惧怕死了——我反而要赞美它！正是它才能将不可解的所罗门王之结一刀劈开，将最美和最丑连接在一处，将古今往来最高的政治理想彻底实现——死后人人平等！”格朗泰尔喋喋不休地讲着，心里却觉得这场景熟悉异常。他不知道自己的狂热是从哪来的，自从酒精代替马吕斯成了他最好的朋友之后，他几乎不再这样有劲头了。但他发现，当他注意到安灼拉皱着的眉头时，就感觉陷入了方才做梦时的那种状态。一切不合理的都成为可能。

 

“我欣赏你的赞同意见，但我不认为你理解了我们这场革命的精神。”安灼拉认真地反驳着格朗泰尔的胡扯。“这不只是我的革命，你所奉献的热情不该只集中在我一个人身上。”

 

“在你们辩论到天黑之前，”好脾气的木制穷乡绅成功地阻止了还想说点什么的格朗泰尔，“请允许我打断一下。”

 

“既然已经取得了初步胜利，那么至少也可以先休整几天，改善一下我们的住宿条件，”医生抱怨道，“这么多人挤在一个柜子里容易引发传染病，况且连手也没办法洗。”

 

“我希望能靠近窗台那里，”站在人群最里面的小花匠满怀希望地提议道，“我种的小花还没晒过太阳呢。”

 

其他玩偶们纷纷赞同，安灼拉也只好暂且推迟了准确革命理念教育活动的计划，宣布大家可以自行休整。

 

“你会帮助我们的，不是吗？”安灼拉向格朗泰尔询问道。后者这次竟没能吐出一连篇废话，张大了嘴，然后使劲点点头，答道：“当然。”

 

就这样，玩偶们纷纷前往占领格朗泰尔房间的各个角落。不过由于体型太小而且其中一部分人似乎极其易碎，格朗泰尔不得不走来走去帮助他们到达理想的位置，趁此机会也基本上认识了每个人：

 

泰迪熊公白飞对于格朗泰尔鱼龙混杂的积灰书架很感兴趣，并决定在其中一层的一叠报纸上定居；锡兵指挥官古费拉克则沉迷于统率那一大盒被丢在角落里不能动的绿色塑胶小兵；全科医生若李在调查了洗手间的可怕生态后就此绝望，干脆带着消毒剂回到了玻璃柜里；工匠弗以伊直奔一面白墙精巧地在其上画出了一幅世界地图，并神秘地用红色填满了波兰国土；渔夫巴阿雷则正试图精神十足却无害地用鱼竿啪啪地敲打每一扇玻璃；总是笑眯眯的穷乡绅博须埃则对一切娱乐产品乐此不疲；小花匠让·勃鲁维尔则蹲在窗台上快活而郑重地把花盆摆放在午后阳光里。

 

最后格朗泰尔来到安灼拉面前，后者正在努力爬上格朗泰尔的书桌。天知道他是怎么够到桌子边沿的。格朗泰尔转了一圈，找了几口酒喝壮壮胆，然后才回来对安灼拉开口：

 

“你……允许我用手碰你吗？我的意思是说，我可以帮你上去——”

 

“不。”安灼拉回答，坚决而迅速。

 

“你没有心，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔虽然对这个答案早有心理准备，但还是忍不住借着酒劲说起胡话，“古费拉克有颗锡做的心，公白飞有棉花做的心，若李的心是一台提醒人洗手的小录音机……让·勃鲁维尔也有一颗软陶做的心哩。而你的胸膛里却是空的。”

 

“不，”安灼拉耐着性子干巴巴地反驳道，“你将医学上的心和我们所说的‘意志’‘感情’‘精神’等文化意味上的心偷换了概念。格朗泰尔，你的论点毫无意义。”

 

格朗泰尔只好老实地站在原地，像远古的人类见证不断将巨石推上山顶的西绪福斯一样，觉得面前的情景神圣而悲壮。但事实上不过是小小的安灼拉在费劲爬他那张旧写字台的木头边而已，但格朗泰尔随时准备在对方可能摔下去之前扑过去。好在最后安灼拉安全抵达了桌面，随即对桌面上堆放的空酒瓶表现出了毫不掩饰的厌恶，然后又看着邋遢程度和这个房间不相上下的格朗泰尔，用同一种眼神，好像在说：人怎么能沦落到这个地步？

 

他怎么会沦落到这个地步？格朗泰尔知道自己被那眼神刺痛了。“你的计划是什么？”他听见自己为了掩饰莫名的酸楚这么出声问道。

 

“传播我们的理念，谋求人类认同，团结包括人类在内的一切同志，反抗人类暴政。”安灼拉毫不犹豫地简单总结道。

 

“听起来很奏效，至少对我是。”格朗泰尔评论道，“但看在上帝的份上，在你们的实力壮大之前，别急着把自己暴露给人类，也许有人会想用你们做实验什么的。”

 

“我明白，”出乎格朗泰尔意料，安灼拉冷静地表示同意，“我并不是要带大家去送死。”

 

格朗泰尔忽然觉得无比焦虑。他口干舌燥，脱口而出：

 

“让我和你同去。”

 

“你想要加入我们？”安灼拉的表情有些松动。

 

“是的，让我和你同去，让我和你同死——”格朗泰尔控制不住他的话语从嗓子里喷薄而出，但安灼拉在他有机会说更多之前作势阻止了他。

 

“你一直在谈起死，就好像你把它当成了万能灵药，”安灼拉平静地指出，“无可调和的矛盾面前，你总会轻易选择这个最终出路，并沉迷于它所带来的神圣的荣光里。”

 

格朗泰尔仿佛被刺了一下，顿了顿马上反驳道：“可光和影只在坟墓里才能相会，这世上总有相反的两极非得用死来调和在一起不可。”

 

“我不畏惧为理想献上的牺牲，但死不是我们的理想。死本身什么都不是——坟墓里什么都没有，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉疲惫地回答。

 

“如果太阳在那儿，就算是炼狱也和天堂没什么两样。死去之后我们都将进入一个充满曙光的坟墓，不是吗？”格朗泰尔冲动地喊道。这下所有人都听到了他们的争执，整个房间一下子静了下来。但格朗泰尔不管这些，仍然大声说道：

 

“——如果你在那儿的话。”

 

“你想要参加我们的革命，却根本不相信它！”安灼拉被激怒了，“你既不信理想，也不信未来。而你想加入我们的全部理由，不过是你可以用我幻想出不存在的光和热来温暖自己，好舒舒服服地在你的啤酒、葡萄酒和苦艾酒的池子里醉死！”

 

格朗泰尔好似被迎头泼下一杯冰水，一动也不动。

 

“你一点信仰也没有。”安灼拉最后冷冷地说。

 

“我信仰你。”格朗泰尔突然清醒过来似的马上回答，同时感到嘴里蔓延着一阵苦味。

 

“走开，”安灼拉厌倦地低声说，“格朗泰尔，你什么也不能，信仰，思想，志愿，生，死，你全不能。”

 

格朗泰尔又呆呆站了一会，然后一个人走开了。房间里还是静悄悄的，既没人敢于这时候去触安灼拉的霉头，也没人知道该怎么和格朗泰尔沟通。

 

格朗泰尔在角落里靠墙坐下，开始把一瓶新酒灌进喉咙。

 

“他没有心，而我是泥潭。”格朗泰尔对自己说。

 

 

 

 

格朗泰尔在醉梦里更不是头脑清醒的。他一会觉得陷在火里，浑身烫得无法呼吸，一会又觉得落在冰窖里，每一根骨头都冻得酥脆。那火是金的和红的，而冰则是白的和蓝的。

 

然后他意识到有人晃他的肩膀试图叫醒他。

 

“大写的R，大写的R！”

 

格朗泰尔睁开眼，模糊的视野里映出了马吕斯焦虑的脸。

 

“什么……”格朗泰尔重新合上重如千钧的眼皮，咕哝道，“怎么不和你的小女友依偎在一起咕咕叫啦？”

 

“我就是为这事来的，”马吕斯带着哭腔说，“珂赛特要和她父亲去国外啦！我必须得用点什么她喜欢的东西来挽回她的心！你这里不是——”

 

“……你……随你的便……”格朗泰尔忍住呕吐在马吕斯新衣服上的冲动，摆摆手赶对方离开。对现在的他来说，马吕斯身上浓厚的古龙水味道实在是致命性的。没等马吕斯的影子从他身上离开，格朗泰尔的意识就再度断线了。

 

然而仿佛只在黑暗里停留了一瞬间，格朗泰尔又被拍醒了。

 

“又出什么事了，你的小鸽子终于飞走了？”格朗泰尔不耐烦地睁开眼。

 

泰迪熊的圆眼镜占据了格朗泰尔的整个视线。

 

“安灼拉被带走了。”公白飞说，手里紧紧握着安灼拉的红旗。

 

格朗泰尔跌跌撞撞地爬起来，拨开一众围着他的玩偶们吐得天昏地暗。但现在他已经彻底清醒了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

几分钟之后，格朗泰尔已经飞奔在前往马吕斯家的路上了，并且没有忘记背上那个好几年前去漫展时常背的结实双肩包。马吕斯和格朗泰尔住在同一街区，事实上只隔五六栋房子。

 

“马吕斯！”格朗泰尔一边盯着远处已经渐渐西沉的日头，一边焦急地拍打着马吕斯的门，全然忘记了还有门铃这回事。正巧马吕斯从二楼窗户里探出头来，面如死灰地冲他喊道：

 

“……什么事，大写的R？”

 

“安灼拉在哪？！”格朗泰尔退了一步抬头喊道，“我是说，那个瓷娃娃在你这儿吗？”

 

“全完了，一切都完了……我失败了，大写的R，”马吕斯声音颤抖地回答，“珂赛特非常喜欢那个礼物，但她说她没办法劝说父亲回心转意，事情已经定了……她说她今天晚上天黑之前就非走不可了，R。”

 

“你的这个珂赛特，她住在哪儿？”格朗泰尔几乎要背过气去了，以至于不得不像犯了哮喘一样分了两次才说完一句话。

 

“舰队街那个有大花园的房子就是。”马吕斯说完，忽然怀疑了起来，“你要干什么，大写的R？为什么你看起来比我还痛苦？”

 

但格朗泰尔没来得及回答他就已经转身跑开了。他拼命朝珂赛特家跑去并试图拦车。不幸的是，此时正碰下班高峰，马路上堵得一塌糊涂。格朗泰尔一路竟没能拦到一辆能自由行动的的士。于是他只好用上自己的双腿，以此生最快的速度狂奔。作为一个宅男，他从没这么疯狂跑动过。他一边望着渐渐隐没的夕阳，一边在人群惊异的视线中全速前进。他的心脏快要炸裂，肺和喉咙都像被刀割了一样，但他必须快点，再快点。

 

 

 

 

 

 

终于，当格朗泰尔整个身子撞上那座房子的前门时，太阳几乎已经消失在巴黎身下了。他不知道自己跑了多久，多长的路，但他知道珂赛特此时很可能已经带着他的安灼拉就此漂洋过海前往地球另一端了。

 

等等，他的安灼拉？

 

格朗泰尔尴尬地掐断了思考，现在无暇细想了。于是他只是咚咚地敲着门板，惹得路人纷纷侧目。

 

上帝保佑。他想道，同时发现自己竟想不起来再长一个字的祷词。

 

“是哪位？”门里面传来一个姑娘怯生生的声音。

 

“谢天谢地，我是格朗泰尔，珂赛特小姐，马吕斯的朋友。”格朗泰尔肩膀一松，几乎要坐到地上去，“请您开开门。”

 

“可是，先生，父亲出门前叮嘱我不能——”珂赛特大概是因为听到了马吕斯的名字，语气有点痛苦和犹豫。

 

“求您了，小姐，人命关天的事！”格朗泰尔拼命请求道，“求求您！”

 

片刻之后，好心的珂赛特还是为他打开了大门。（这位天使一样美丽的纯真少女看到格朗泰尔这副邋遢丑陋的样子时，吓了一跳。但出于良好的教养和理性，她什么都没表现出来。）

 

“请原谅，”格朗泰尔飞快地行了个礼，“您能告诉我马吕斯送您的那个瓷娃娃在哪儿吗？”

 

“在我房间里，”珂赛特点点头，“您得进来，免得谁看见让我父亲知道。我带您去取。”

 

“谢谢您。”格朗泰尔满怀感激地跟着珂赛特走进去，爬上楼梯。当然就算是格朗泰尔也没有厚脸皮到跟进少女的闺房，所以他只得紧张地站在门口，规规矩矩地盯着地板。

 

“就是这个，先生。”珂赛特在房间里忙活了一阵后，转过身来，手里捧着安灼拉的身体。

 

安灼拉正毫无生气地挂在少女的臂弯之中——他的手臂垂在外侧，头颅仿佛开败了的花朵一般无力地朝后仰着，蓝眼睛毫无焦点地望向虚空，金发此时如同骸骨上缠绵的水草般轻柔地低垂摇晃着。圣母怀中死掉的耶稣基督——这念头雷鸣般地震悚了格朗泰尔。

 

“安灼拉！”格朗泰尔失声喊道。

 

他全身的力气都被抽空了。安灼拉死了。他的意志被这现实吞噬得只剩一丝虚弱的幽咽。他不自觉地摇摇晃晃地走进房间去，像要哭泣一般向安灼拉伸出不稳的双臂。

 

“你在我女朋友房间里做什么，格朗泰尔？”一个充满醋意的声音突然在格朗泰尔背后响起。“我发现门没锁，觉得事情有点不对，就上来看看情况。没想到——”

 

珂赛特对这句话产生了不安。

 

“您到底是来做什么的？”她警惕地盯着格朗泰尔，一边慢慢向后退去，靠近了阳台。

 

“不，安灼拉……”格朗泰尔踉踉跄跄地继续向她走过去。

 

“你最好解释一下，大写的R！”马吕斯上前从背后抓住格朗泰尔的肩膀。

 

“马吕斯，这到底是怎么回事？”

 

“等等，安灼拉——”

 

“大写的R！”

 

“他不是你朋友吗？”

 

“回答我！”

 

“马吕斯给你的瓷娃娃里装了针孔摄像头！”格朗泰尔忍无可忍地大声胡乱喊道。

 

房间里一下静下来。

 

“摄像头……”马吕斯呆呆地重复道。

 

紧接着珂赛特发出一声高分贝的嫌恶尖叫，一甩手将安灼拉丢了出去，方向正是阳台外。而在珂赛特扬起手的瞬间，格朗泰尔早已一把甩开马吕斯冲了过去——

 

他随着安灼拉一起想也没想地跳出了阳台——

 

 

格朗泰尔一手抓住阳台底部边沿，一手拽住了安灼拉的手腕，整个人惊险地在半空中摇晃着。

 

“对不起……我……”格朗泰尔脸皱成一团，像要哭出来似地说。

 

“你不顾自己的安危救了我。”安灼拉说。

 

格朗泰尔难以置信地低头看着安灼拉，后者镇静地回望着他。

 

“我……我以为你死了。”格朗泰尔终于能够开口。

 

“是你说的不要暴露给人类。”安灼拉申辩说。

 

格朗泰尔此时几乎搞不清自己想哭还是想笑。他定了定神，这才尴尬地注意到自己正紧紧拉着安灼拉的手，而不久之前安灼拉对此的反应是“不。”

 

“……你允许吗？”格朗泰尔窘迫地问道。

 

安灼拉顿了一下，然后脸上一个对他来说极为陌生的表情——微笑——缓缓浮现出来，就好像是细碎的叶片偶然间落在沉静的湖面上，使得平滑的涟漪一圈圈无声地散开又迅速消失的模样。

 

“原谅我。”安灼拉微笑着，反手握紧格朗泰尔的手作为回答。

 

“——格朗泰尔！哦谢天谢地……你没事——”马吕斯面色苍白地出现在他们头顶上，而哭泣的珂赛特仍然摇着头不敢看向地面。但马吕斯仍沉浸在震惊之中，没有拉他上来的意思：“所以你到底是为什么——”

 

“我之后会跟你解释的，兄弟。”格朗泰尔维持着这个艰难的姿势，故作轻松地说。

 

“可——”

 

“请允许我插一句，彭眉胥先生，只有这个我无法保持沉默：之前我无意中瞥到了您包里的藏书和论文。”安灼拉忽然声音洪亮地开口道，“您对拿破仑·波拿巴的见解——请恕我直言——完全是有失偏颇的、天真的。您看见了一个伟大的皇帝，却没有想过一个共和国里的皇帝这件事本身，就是世界上最荒唐可笑的东西。您称他为法兰西的亚历山大大帝，却没留意拿破仑就是给玛丽安女神戴上枷锁的暴虐奴隶主。伟大？不，最伟大的永远是祖国，而不是某一个将人民的自由踩在靴底以铸就自己丰功伟业的皇帝。因此，您为他写的那些歌功颂德的雄辩论文在我看来，完全是一派胡言。”

 

阳台上陷入死一般的寂静。

 

然后这回马吕斯真的差点昏过去，栏杆支撑住了他的身体才使得他没有倒下。

 

“呃……待会跟你解释……”格朗泰尔痛苦地阻止了自己大笑出声。

 

这时这对惊慌的小情侣身后猛地炸裂起饱含着愤怒的第五个声音：

 

“你在我女儿房间里做什么？”

 

在珂赛特的狂怒老爹（声音有点耳熟，可能是错觉）看到他之前，格朗泰尔成功地从阳台安全抵达了地面（他发现其实自己悬空的脚离街道路面只有不到一公尺高），并一刻不停地逃离了现场。幸好阳台这边是个背街小巷，不然他们估计早就被爱看热闹的巴黎市民围得水泄不通，连视频都可能已经上传到Youtube上了。

 

“可是爸爸，我爱他！”珂赛特勇敢的尖叫随风传来。

 

上帝保佑马吕斯。格朗泰尔心想，一边脚步不停地踏上了往自己家的逃亡之路。

 

 

 

 

天色已经完全黑了下来，格朗泰尔轻松地漫步在巴黎的人行道上。夜空因繁星而明亮，三三两两结伴的人潮像是愉快的河流般哗哗流淌。格朗泰尔觉得心里无比自豪、敞亮，就好像他刚被教皇本人接见了似的。如果这一刻他是法厄同，他也会毫不犹豫地学着那个愚蠢的样子，拉着太阳跑遍天空，志得意满到几乎发狂。

 

“这可能会成为他们关系的转机，但之后马吕斯一定会来杀了我的。”他假装沮丧地向安灼拉搭话，就为了能听到安灼拉对此再说点什么。

 

后者坐在格朗泰尔的双肩包里，透过拉链开口冷静地回答道：“那我将很乐意和他再好好进行一次真正的辩论。”

 

“我能加入你们吗？”

 

“你是说辩论？”

 

“我是说你们的社团。”

 

安灼拉沉默了一会，这让格朗泰尔的心脏停跳了一拍。

 

“当然，但我有个条件。”安灼拉终于开口说，“我们都会帮助你。若李正好有一套理论可能会派上用场——你需要戒酒。”

 

“——为了你？”格朗泰尔忍不住满怀希望地追问道。

 

“……为了我。”安灼拉不情愿地承认道。

 

“……”

 

“……”

 

“我有一个想法。”格朗泰尔忍受住灵魂的狂喜痉挛，喃喃地说，“之前我想和你同死。但现在，我也许，我更愿意、更希望和你一道活着。”

 

他说着，发觉一股滚烫的热乎劲从胸口不紧不慢地流到全身：流进一片空白的脑子里，流进颤抖的嘴唇里，流进僵硬的四肢里去。这可真妙，以前这股热气是从胃里扩散，现在却是从心口，他想道，这可真妙。心脏鼓动喷薄的热流愈发强劲，有一个瞬间他觉得连心脏本身都要破掉了。最后他惊讶地发觉，他眼睛里的碎玻璃竟然好像也被融掉，伴随着细碎的酸楚与阵痛冲出了眼角。格朗泰尔使劲揉揉眼睛。

 

一瞬间，他新奇地重新发现了整个世界——

 

他看到黑色天幕上璀璨的银星，看到巴黎无数建筑物美丽的剪影，看到人行道上水洼里的一轮端庄的满月，看到神色各异的行人生机勃勃而川流不息。

 

他看到未来，看到属于他自己的现在——

 

他还活着，他们都还活着。

 

“发生了什么？”安灼拉对他的突然驻足和闭嘴感到惊讶。

 

“不……什么也没有。”格朗泰尔连忙答道，随后再一次迈开了步伐，匆匆朝家走去。

 

安灼拉沉默了好一会儿后谨慎地补充道：“我很高兴你在这儿。我希望你能知道这一点。”

 

格朗泰尔搞不明白，自己之前怎么会觉得安灼拉没有心？他此刻能够清楚地感觉到安灼拉那颗心。那颗凡人看不见的、光辉的心正在一跳一跳地鼓动着，向他的后背，向浮起寒气的夜晚街道，向这个格朗泰尔刚刚真正降生的世界，辐射着金灿灿的热量。格朗泰尔能清楚感受到这些，就像他感受自己的心一样清楚。

 

“未来万岁。”他悄悄对自己说。

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 关于安灼拉回答的“原谅我”，来源于深海老师考证的雨果大手1909年ER原设。（深海老师我喜欢您（。  
> （这其实是讲一个大E从柜子里走出来后发生的事，简称大E的出柜故事（并不是（。
> 
> 对了这个故事其实源于我有一个bjd娃，我把他当领袖养，某一天从衣柜底层把黑户安灼拉拿出来的时候，就是睡袋拉链大开的状态……就好像他嫌闷把红旗被子扯开把拉链拉开透气一样………………现在……我是不是有了一个会动的领袖？我不造该开心还是该忧虑……因为我没有一个大R……


End file.
